Stay
by Dancin'Andy
Summary: Shinji gets a visitor in the middle of the night. Kaworu x Shinji


"H-Hello?" Shinji called out into the darkness of his room. He had been in bed close to falling asleep when he heard his door open and close. All he could make out was a tall thin silhouette. He rubbed his eyes, trying to make them adjust faster "Who's there?"

The silhouette moved closer and Shinji pulled his knees and blankets up to his chin, "W-Who are you?" he demanded in a shaky voice.

The figure moved closer and was revealed by the moonlight leaking from the window," K-Kaworu?" Shinji stammered, feeling his face flush, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you, of course," Kaworu said with a gentle smile. He tugged the blankets away from Shinji and slid into bed next to him. Shinji tensed, suddenly hyperaware that he was wearing nothing but a tank top and boxers. Kaworu put his arm around him and pulled him into his side.

"K-Kaworu-kun…" Shinju mumbled, startled by the physical contact. He blushed furiously. Kaworu brushed his lips against Shinji's cheek. Shinji gasped as he felt Kaworu's hand find his thigh. He grabbed Kaworu's hand as it started to travel upward but didn't push away.

"Does this feel okay?" Kaworu cooed, stroking him.

"I… Uh… Y-yes," Shinji murmured, a little embarrassed to admit it. He had frequently thought about being intimate with Kaworu like that but never dared mention it, especially to Kaworu himself. He slowly let go of Kaworu's hand and relaxed, leaning closer and giving Kaworu his weight.

"I'm glad," Kaworu said softly, grabbing Shinji's face and pulling him into a kiss. Shinji let out a soft moan. This was the first time in a long while that he didn't feel terribly lonely. He slid his arms around Kaworu's waist and kissed him back. Kaworu's hands slid up Shinji's tank top and rubbed his chest, his thumbs brushing past his nipples.

Shinji moaned, tightly gripping Kaworu's dress shirt. He shuddered with pleasure and Kaworu started fiddling with his belt to take his dress pants off. Shinji helped by unbuttoning Kaworu's shirt.

The shirt and pants came off easily, leaving Kaworu in nothing but his boxers. He pushed Shinji down and wrestled his tank top off, then lied next to him. Their legs quickly became entwined. Kaworu thrust his tongue into Shinji's mouth, his hands touching Shinji's cheeks. Shinji gratefully accepted and buried his hands in Kaworu's hair.

Kaworu's knee rubbed between Shinji's legs and Shinji let out a deep and needy whimper, getting hard. Kaworu smiled at this, and Shinji soon felt Kaworu's face moving down his body.

"Kaworu?" Shinji whined, "What are-A-ah!" he gasped as Kaworu pulled his boxers down.

Kaworu laughed gently, "I'll take good care of you," he promised before sliding Shinji's dick in his mouth.

Shinji started squirming and groaning as Kaworu went to work, never having felt such a wonderful sensation before. Kaworu held onto his hips to keep him in place, holding nothing back as he swirled his tongue around.

"Oh, K-Kaworu…. Please… I… I-Ah!" Shinji gasped as he came, gripping the sides of the bed tightly.

Kaworu crawled back up to lay beside him, licking his lips, "How was that?" he murmured, touching Shinji's face.

"Amazing," Shinji said, smiling weakly. He was still panting lightly, but he noticed Kaworu's boner waiting impatiently. He cautiously slid his hand down Kaworu's boxers. He felt uncertain, but as he began to rub his hand up and down the shaft he saw Kaworu smile and close his eyes, his breathing becoming a little uneven.

Kaworu gripped Shinji's shoulder as he continued, "Unh… Shinji…"

Shinji was startled by seeing Kaworu so vulnerable and hesitated, "No, don't stop…" Kaworu whined softly. He kept his lips in a tight line as Shinji finished him off, being careful not to make too much noise, "I… I love you," Kaworu choked out in a half-whisper with his eyes tightly squeezed shut.

Shinji slid his hand back up Kaworu's chest and leaned against him, feeling the safest he'd ever felt in his entire life. After about a minute, Kaworu stroked Shinji's cheek, "I should go now."

"N-no!" Shinji said, way too loudly. He lowered his volume, "No… Please stay."

"But what if-"

Shinji interrupted him with a kiss, "I want you to stay. I… I love you too," he mumbled sweetly, nuzzling into Kaworu's chest. Kaworu pulled him close and ran his fingers through Shinji's hair, "I'm so glad," he whispered, smiling.

"Me too," Shinji replied, and they held each other as they fell asleep.


End file.
